Personal privacy is a significant concern in many field and in particular in the medical field. As medical records are converted to electronic form, the risk of compromising patients' privacy increases significantly.
At the same time, electronic data are accessible to many parties, for example: analysis laboratory, doctors, insurers, hospitals, . . . .
In this context, there is a high variety of solution trying to address the problem of privacy, what usually limits the effectiveness is they miss an organic approach to anonymous and protection of information.
There are a lot of known systems having a repository on-line which combines different services creating dangerous single point of failure as a result of hacking on lacking of security policies or transparence on use of data.
Other known systems having a local archive, protect the danger of on-line system but do not face the local security problem and create limits on the capability to share data and analyze them.
An example of a known system is disclosed in document US20120029938 which describes an anonymized token given to the patient by the insures in order to ensure the coverage of the medical service for the healthcare provider and, at the same time, in order to maintain secrecy about patient identification data.
However, the system described in such a document has the drawback that it does not ensure the protection of the data in both directions of the chain (from user and from healthcare provider) especially in case of a hacking action on a part of the chain.
Scope of the invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks by using a safer system and in order to guarantee both the privacy of the identification data and of the healthcare data.